elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fellglow Keep
It is a ruined fort located east-northeast of Whiterun in the Whiterun Hold. Led by The Caller, mages that had left the College of Winterhold fled to this location to practice forbidden experiments. Sublocations The main door to Fellglow Keep is locked and requires a key when first discovered. In a ruined tower there are stairs leading down to the door into the dungeon. Fellglow Keep Ritual Chamber This is the final room in which the stolen books needed for the quest "Hitting the Books", are found. These objects are guarded by the leader of the Fellglow Mages named The Caller. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be convinced to let go of the books and so avoid a fight. If the Dragonborn decides to kill her, she can be looted for her key. This key will open a treasury room filled with alchemy ingredients, potions, and a chest with random loot. This treasury room cannot be opened without the key, and pickpocketing it off The Caller isn't possible. One may attempt to persuade The Caller to give away the books if the Dragonborn is playing as a stealth character, in order to kill her without resistance. At higher levels she will summon a Storm Atronach even if she is apparently killed in one hit, but it will disappear just as it begins to attack. Notable items *Rare Hooded Black Robes, during the quest Hitting the Books. They are in a circular room before fighting The Caller. *A good variety of alchemy & cooking ingredients. *A good amount of petty soul gems. *Random Spell Tomes. *1 Stone of Barenziah, in the keep itself, in the room with the Anvil, Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Lab and a workbench. When entered, go straight up the stairs and it's the first door on the right. *3 Quicksilver Ingots, in the same room. *''A Hypothetical Treachery'' (Destruction) - on a table in between the circle of shelves, just before the library. *''The Doors of Oblivion'' (Conjuration) - just after arriving at Fellglow Keep from the dungeons. *Fellglow Keep Key is in a mage's equipment, who is asleep in a bed. *One Briar Heart (inside the 1st door on the left). *A Shrine of Julianos can be found behind an Adept-locked door, which can be unlocked with the Fellglow Keep Key. *Coming from Fellglow Keep Dungeons, a fallen Shrine of Talos can be found lying on a pile of rubble in the first room with the Novice Conjurer and Apprentice Storm Mage. Blessing can be received from the shrine that's located in front of the broken table. *A levelled Greatsword (half-buried to the left of the Shrine of Talos). Quests *Hitting the Books *Treasure Hunter's Note *No Stone Unturned *Rescue Mission *Arniel's Endeavor Enemies *Conjurers *Ice Mages *Fire Mages *Storm Mages *Cryomancers *Mages *Novice Necromancers *Frostbite Spiders *Skeletons *Wolves Trivia *Fellglow Keep can be especially challenging for a vampire; almost every mage inside the keep uses fire magic, a weakness of the vampire (the higher stage vampire, the harder it becomes to sustain ones health). *In one room in Fellglow Keep there are three cages with vampires in them, with switches on the wall to open the cages. Opening the cages will release the vampires who will run into the next room, kill the mages there, then leave without harming the player. **The vampires will not level with the player, whereas the mages will, so at higher levels they can be increasingly difficult to keep alive and may not even make it out of the first room without help. *The map may not mark Fellglow Keep as cleared until completing both quests. It is most likely the Dragonborn hasn't randomly encountered the dead treasure hunter yet. Without the note, the item it identifies won't spawn in the chest. *Oddly enough, the vampires will still say "Out of the way, meat" even if the player is a vampire or a Vampire Lord. *If the player sneaks through the entire dungeon without killing anything, The Caller will still comment on how you have "laid waste to her projects", "killed her assistants" and "disrupted her work" even though none of that actually happened. *Strangely, if the player gets to the room with the caged vampires, does not release them, leaves the dungeon, and then returns, the vampires will be in the next room standing harmlessly near the mages and will not attack them. They will, however, attack the player if provoked. Once all the mages are killed, the vampires will flee as normal. Their cages will still be closed and locked. Bugs Appearances * ru:Крепость Феллглоу de:Festung Dämmerlicht es:Bastión del Brillo Tenue Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Vokuns' Throne Room